Devil's Due
"Devil's Due" is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time, and the one hundred and second episode of the series overall. Plot Opening Sequence Hook is being hanged in the red tinted forest. In The Character's Past In the Enchanted Forest, Rumple and Milah argue over his cowardice, but then lose sight of Baelfire, who is poisoned by a snake. Desperate to come up with money, Milah coerces with Rumple to come up with a plan to steal the antidote from the healer, Fendrake. When they enter a tavern, Milah tells Rumple to carry out the plan, and he heads to the healer to kill him, who surprised him with the antidote on the condition that he made a deal to give Fendrake his second unborn child, while at the same time Hook showed up the tavern and saved Milah from a drunk patron. After Baelfire was cured, Milah was furious upon learning of the deal Rumple made. Unfortunately, when Rumple became the Dark One, he returned to see Fendrake and killed him, which voided the contract. In the Underworld Hades has gone impatient with Hook over the latter's refusal to pick three people to stay behind, so Hades condemns him to the river of lost souls (Lethe). Hook is then chained up and hanged by Hades, who means business. Back at the pawn shop, Gold gets a message from Pan, who left him his flute for him to call, then conjures up a crystal ball so he can see Belle, but the ball is too hot that he breaks it. He then joins Emma, Regina and Robin, as he tells Emma he knows of one person who can help them, and finds his late wife, Milah, who is tending to a school of children. When Gold introduces Milah to Emma, she is surprised to see that Milah knows about having fall in love with Neal and Hook. The three then head to Emma's home and penetrate a protection spell that leads to Hades' lair, but when they reach it, only Emma enters the chamber and sees Hook, and attempts to rescue him. Emma immediately saves Hook from being drowned from the green river. At Granny's Diner, Regina encounters Cruella, who agrees to help her with a map of cemeteries, and adds that if the gravesites were pointed forward the souls moved on. When Snow and Regina arrive to see Daniel's tombstone, Regina discovers he has moved on and starts to feel better after she bought an injured horse back to its hooves. Back at the boat, Gold learns from Milah that her unfinished business was with Baelfire and was hoping to move on, and the two agree to be civil for now. However, the moment is interrupted by Hades to freeze Milah, who wants to make a deal with Gold. During their conversation; Hades wants Gold to get rid of everyone in exchange for Gold returning to the living. When Gold returned to Milah and unfreeze her, when she knew Hades was there, as Gold was forced by Hades to make the boat disappear and blast Milah out into the river of the lost souls when she calls Emma out as Emma and Hook arrives; Gold is branded a liar and expect Milah was with them when they save Hook's life. Everyone are reunited and Hook forgives Gold. As Emma prepares to allow her heart to split in two by Regina, Regina is blocked by a protection spell. It turns out that Hades has personally picked Regina, Snow and Emma, as the three living souls he wants to keep in the Underworld. Gold then pays a visit to Hades, who he learns has broke his promise to let him go back to Storybrooke. It turns out that Hades found out about the crystal ball, which revealed that Belle is pregnant. Now he is planning to make Gold pay as he bought Fendrake back with the contract to cash in on the deal Gold made with the healer when he had to save Baelfire, except Hades had Fendrake sign it over to him, which means the unborn child is now Hades', and Gold is now under his mercy. Trivia * If an Underworld tombstone is cracked, the soul is in hell. * The children in the Underworld likely dies of accidents and illness. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena (absent) *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil *Rachel Shelley as Milah *Dean Petriw as Young Baelfire *Aaron Douglas as Fendrake the Healer *Gavin Cooke as Drunken Lout *Greg Germann as Hades *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan (voice) Gallery Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Television episodes